A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, which helps to keep the driver of an automobile awake. The present invention further relates to a device, which is integrated into the seat of an automobile and is operable by touching buttons located in reachable locations within the automobile.
B. Prior Art
Prior art exists related to providing stimulus to the driver of an automobile or a massaging action to the driver of an automobile. Examples of this are Muncheryan U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,098, Sleichter, III et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,942, and Fukuoka U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,370. However, the present invention is a novel structure of an automobile massaging invention.